My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by Keila27
Summary: My story is not a fanfic. It's a story I wrote back when I was in 8th grade. I hope you like it !
1. Chapter 1

**First day of school:**

Have you ever fallen in love with a person, whodoesn't belong to you? Specially if that someone is your best friend's boyfriend? Here is the story of how I fell in love with my best friends boyfriend

It all started on the first day of school, in first period. Mrs. Anderson came in class yelling, "we're having a math quiz today!" "Mrs. Anderson it's the first day of school, aren't you supposed to give us our text books and syllabus?"

Jason said.

Mrs. Anderson wasno ordinaryteacher. She was the nicest teacher in the whole school, and yet the strictest. I had Mrs. Anderson for algebra 1 in 9th grade. She's a short middle age lady, with brown hair which was alwaysin a bun. She had bright blue  
/eyes and fair skin color. Her face was smooth as a babies butt. I always wonder how'd she took care of her skin. Anyways, her makeup was always on point, and her clothes neatly iron.

" I know,I have to give those out, and I will after the quiz. I want to make sure what level of understanding you have for this subject." She said with a smile. "Come on guys, it will be fun,it's a multiple choiceit only contains five questions.

Who ever gets 100% will get extra credit this upcoming report card." She said.

The whole class whine. "Now class clear your desks and take out a pencil." Mrs. Anderson said.

Everyone put there back packs on the floor or behind the chair. Everyone took out a pencil and waited for Mrs. Anderson to pass out the quiz. "Please write your first and last name, date, and period on the top right corner of your sheet." Mrs. Andersonsaid.

" I don't remember any of these" Amy said in frustration. " Just do your best Amy.I'm sure you remember something" I said. Amy looked at me serious and looked back at her paper. "Besides you wouldn't be in this situation if you

weren't so busy flirting with Mikelast year." I said, with a smirk. How is it that whenever a new guy come to this school, you are always flirting with them and trying so hard to be their girlfriend?" I mean come Amy, you should respect yourself

/more. " Jacky said with an annoyed expression.

" Shut up!" Amy spat out. It's not my fault guys fall head over heels for me." I know I'm like the hottest girl in the school, that's why guys are alwayschasing me around like puppies." Besides they don't really want anything serious

with me, and I want someone's that actually loves me, for who I am. Not because of how I look from the outside." Amy said looking sad

"Oh come on Amy, I'm sure you'll find someone that will love you, respect you, and value you." Right Jacky? I said looking at my other best friend. "Yea. Sure. Whatever." Jacky said annoyed. "Can you girls please be quiet! We're

about to start the quiz." "Sorry about that Mrs. Anderson." I said.

"Alright, everyone, you have 15minutes to finish this quiz. Once you're finish, flip your paper to the other side , so it's facing down and raise your hand." Mrs. Anderson said. She walked to her desk and sat down. She set

15minutes on her timer and said, "you may be begin." Please show your work!

 _Oh Amy, I hope you're doing fine._ I thought to myself. I looked to my left and saw Amy tapping her pencil on the table, and pulling her hair. _If only you paid attention last year, in Mr. Russo class. You wouldn't be in this situation._

Amytriestoo hard to impress guys.

The way she "impresses" guys is, one by making her self look smarter than the othergirls in class. Which at the end it doesn't work. Second, she dresses to provocative and it works. Don't get me wrong,I love my best friend

but sometimes I wish she could be a little different and have a little respect towards herself. Lastly, she's not herself. I've seen her at her best and at her worst moments. But besides all of her flaws she's my best friend. And I love her to

/death.

I was barely in question 3. _I wonder how Jacky is doing._ I looked to my right and see Jacky going over her quiz. _She's done? It' s only been 6 minutes._ Jacky is different, she's captain of the cheerleading squad,

and class president. She's works her ass off in order to have good grades. She likes school and this year she hopes to get a scholarship to get into _Los Altos University._ One of the best University in the whole state.

Jacky is a tough one, she doesn't take _bs_ from anyone. But deep inside she's a sweet heart. And I love her even though she can be rude sometimes.

I was on my last question when I saw Amy threw a note at me. " **Sam can you help me with the last question? Please ^_^."** _Great!_ I thought. I wrote back and said. **"I haven't started on that one yet. Let me just solve it and I'll give you the answer."** Find _m,_ 4 _m_ +  
/3 = 13 - _m._

 _Really Amy? You got to be kidding me._ I thought. I solve the equation and wrote back to Amy. **"Next time pay attention in class instead of chasing after boys!"** I wrote back.

I turned my paper and rised my hand. Mrs. Anderson walked over to my desk and picked up my paper and went back to her desk. "Two more minutes class!" She announced. I took out my phone and texted my mom. **"Going to Amy's house after school. Love you."**

* * *

School felt so long today. I have Jacky and Amy for second period English, third period Arts class, and for the last period we had home. I didn't have Amy for my other two periods. Cooking class and science. Jacky was in my fifthperiod

Science class. For my cooking class I didn't know anyone. _Great!_

I wasn't popular and outgoing like Amy or commander and chief like Jacky. I was just a boring 17 year old trying to fit in. I keep to myself sometimes and people at my school saw me as the underdog compared to my friends. I thought I wasn't

pretty enough, like Amy or Jacky. I was just plain.

My only wish for this last year in high school is to be able, to get a scholarship to Glenville University. I wantto get out of this town. The "fabulous" town of Lukeville. My dream isto become an amazingdetective,

and I'll try my best to make my dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Guy**

It's been a week since school started. Amy, Jacky, and I have been having fun in our classes. Except for the class, that I have none of them. Being a _Senior_ actually felt nice. You feellike you'reon top of the world, for now.

"What did you guys do this weekend?" Apparently both of you were so busy to hang out with me." I said. Well, my mom had me cleaning the whole house. Since "dad" was coming over. But at the end he didn't show up. I mean why does

she still care about him. It's not like he gives a damn about us." Amy said in a angry tone. "Beside he's happy with his new family, in Lukeville." She added.

She stared at her math notes. Ever since her father left 6 years ago, she's never been the same. I think she's the way she is because she seeks for people's attentions, guys attention. She didn't have the love of her father nor the attention of hermother.

"Stop depressing yourself for someone so irrelevant. Your father doesn't deserve your suffering or your tears. So stop thinking of that worthless bastard." Jacky said feeling sad for Amy. "Jacky is right. You have us and we love

you unconditionally. That'sall that matters." I said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" Amy said tearing up a little. She hugs us. "We should go out this Friday to the movies or the mall!" Amy said with a wide smile. "Yea sure! I said,it sounds like a great idea." "Fine!" Jacky said,trying to study her notes. We went

back to study our math notes.

There was a knock on the door.I notice a tall guy, (not too skinny, not too fat)stepped into the class. He had short brown hair, semi tanned skin, semi muscular body,and an amazing jaw structure. He didn't even look at the class ashe

headstraight towards Mrs. Anderson. He was wearing navy blue slim fit jeans, with a plain black v-neck shirt, black and white vans, a gold watch on his left wrist, and he was wearing sun glasses.

"Damn!" I said out loud. Amy and Jacky looked at me confused. "Wha-what?" Amy said. I point to the direction where this mysterious guy was standing. He happened to be talking to Mrs. Anderson. "Oh damn!" Both Amy and Jacky

said. They stared at him. Mrs. Anderson stood up from her seat and walked towardsthe board. She stood in front ofthe class. "Listen up class!" Shesaid. We all looked to the front of the class. "We have a new student."

The mysterious guy turned around and took off his glasses. Amy, Jacky, and I along with the rest of the girls in the class gasped.

"Oh." Amy said. "My." Jacky said. "God!" I said. His face was so beautiful. He was like an angelsent from the heavens to make a girl fall in love with. His nose wasn't big nor small and the color of his eyes were hazelnut.

He stood there with a blank expression. He looked at the class in a serious face. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Then he's eyes meet mine. We locked eyes for a moment but for me it felt like years. I got lost in his beautiful eyes until I heard  
/Mrs. Anderson say, "Welcome our new student Daniel!" I looked away immediately. I felt so embarrassed, my face felt hot. I notice the girls kept gigglingand eying the new guy and the guys kept talking about football tryouts.

"Please sit in the empty desk in front of Samantha."Samanthadear raise your hand." Mrs. Anderson said. I rose my hand, feeling my face burning. He walked down the aisle and sat down. I took a deep breath and looked at my notes. I've notice

that

he turned around and said, "Hello!" In a deep voice. My God his voice sounded like music to my ears. I tensed up.I looked at him. "H-hi!" I said trying so hard not to look at his face.

"I'm Daniel!" He said extending his hand. I was about to give him a hand shake when Amy pushed me off my desk. "Hey there handsome!" Amy said giving him a handshake. _Great! Now I lost my seat and I'm on the floor looking like an idiot! I_

got up from the floor, and grabbed my stuff from my desk. "Thanks Amy!" I said annoyed.

I sat on Amy's desk and continue studying my notes. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen. It was a text from Jacky. **"She never changes!"** I smiled and replied, **" I guess not! Lol."** I looked at Jacky and she  
/smiled at me.

* * *

After third period, it was lunch time. Jacky, Amy, and I were walking around looking for an empty table. We found one and we sat down. Lucky for us it was in the shade. "You got very friendly with the new guy!" Jacky said. "Yes!" Amy

said excited. "He's so cute, oh my God did you see his eyes and his body!" His voice! My Lord! I couldn't get enough of his scent." Ewww! Amy you're so gross, he probably smelled like sweat or farts or something. Jacky said. I laughed and

Amy rolled her eyes. "Not even! He Smelledso manly!" "That's gross Amy!" I said laughing. "Hey, Sam!" I heard my name. "Oh no!" I said.I know that voice. It was Ian, my crazy stalker. He has a huge crush on me

since 9th grade. He would constantly ask me out on dates and I would turn them down. "H-hi!" I saidwith a small smile.

He came over our table and sat down next to and Jacky stood up and left. I looked at them as they left back to the lunch area. _How dare they left me alone with Ian. I'm never going to forgive you two._ "Wow Sam! You look

very beautiful today. Like always." Ian

said. "Th-thanks Ian." I said looking away. I felt my stomach hurt. I felt so nervous and scare. I've never dated anyone in my whole life or even had a crush on anyone.

Ian is a tall and skinny guy. He has black curly hair (like an Afro) tanned skin, green eyes and he wears glasses. He was attractive, but he wasn't my type. He is overly obsessed,too clingy and annoying at times. But he is a good friend. He's the

types of guy that whenever he meets a girl he will get overly attached and stalk her until she agrees to go out with him on a date. He scares me sometimes. I avoid him most of the times, because I don't like him and I don't want to hurt him.

"How was your summer?" He said. "It was good!" I said. "Did you miss me?" He said with one eyebrow up.I stood quiet. Then I notice Daniel walking with two guys talking, and laughing .He looked atme and smiled. He turned away. I

felt butterflies inside my stomach. "Hello! Earth to Samantha!" Ian said. I turned to look at him and than the bell rang. "Sorry Ian, I got to get to class!" I said getting up and getting far away from Ian. _Whew!_ I sign.

It was time for me to go home. After a long crappy day. I walked towards my car, unlocked it andgot in. As I was driving to the nearest exit from the school parking lot, I saw Daniel talking to the sameguys I saw him with at lunch. He

was leaning against a black

BMW. He looked at me and smile again. _Oh no!_ I thought asI sped awayfrom the parking lot.

Why does he keep popping up like this? I said, talking to myself.

When I got home, I went straight to my bedroom. Ithrew my bag on the floor. ThenI threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "What a day!" I signed. I got up and took out my books from my bag. I have a lot of homework to do. But before

/I start doing homework I went down stairs to get some snacks. My favorite, chocolate ice cream, and a bag of chips. "I'll just order some pizza later on." I said.

After two hours of doing homework, I finally finished. I order pizza and waited for it about 25 minutes. It arrived and I paid the pizza delivery man. I placed the pizza on the table and took out a plateout to place my pizza on it. I grabbed apple  
/juice from the fridge and sat down to eat. _I wonder what time mom'sgetting home tonight._

My mom isa doctor at the hospital, and sometimes she would stay at work for the whole night. I rarely saw her. At times I will miss talking to her. But she's my hero, always saving lives and everyone loved her.

When I finishedeating I washed my plate,turned the lights off from the kitchen and living room, and I locked all thedoors. Iwent straightto my room. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and

comb my

hair. I went straight to my bed and laid down. I turned to my left and started to think of the new guy. "Daniel." I whispered. There was something about him that felt different. I don't know whatit is. But I'm willing to find out. I set my alarm  
clock.

I felt into a deep slumber, dreaming of the new guy from Kingsville High School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Party Invitation**

The next day, I got up earlier. I couldn't stop thinking about the new guy. "Daniel." I said in a low voice. "Why the hell are you in my head, I mean I just meet you yesterday and _Boom! There you_ gomessing with my head."

I got to admit the boy is handsome, but I still don't know what kind of boy he is. He might be the type Amy goes for. _The jerks! The heart breakers! Or even the ones who don't want anything serious._

Why do I even care, it's not like I'm the type of girl even goes for. No one has ever ask me out on a date or the school dance. Except Ian, but that's a whole different story. But besides my crazy obsesse stalker, I felt like I was just a boring girl  
/with a plain personality. For Pete sakes I have no knowledge in fashion, I don't know how to do makeup, and I love reading books. Any type of books. Reading books makes me feel free and makes me feel like I can disappear from reality. It feels likeI  
/enter a whole different Galaxy.

I ate chocolate chip waffles and a glass of milk for breakfast. I was studying for my English class test, when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said. Hey Sammy, can you pick me up?" Amy said. "Uhh sure, you better be ready. I'm not going

to be late again because you're taking so long doing your makeup."I said annoyed. "Yea, yea, yea. I'm ready. I woke up extra early today. " Amy said. "Okay, on my way!" I said closing my text book. I hung up and dashed out

the door.

When I got to Amy's house, I notice she was outside waiting for me. She was wearing black leggings, with a pink crop top, with pink and white sneakers. He hair was in a bun, and her makeup looked so natural. "Woah Amy you look sexy sotoday!"

I said with a wink. "You really think so!" She said enthusiastically. "Yes, absolutely, I love how your makeup looks today." "Thanks!" She squeak out.

"Now let's go! I want to show off Daniel my beauty!" Amy said. "Oh God,"I said as I rolled my eyes. "You barely know the guy and you want to try to get at him. You're crazy Amy. More like desperate!" I said as I drove to school. "So! I

can get any guy I want. And I'm pretty sure he wants me you see the way he looked at me yesterday?" She said with a little giggle. I thought about the way we locked eyes yesterday. "Hello! Earth to Sammy! Amy said.

"I don't think he was looking at you Amy. I said as I kept my eyes to the front. He was probably looking at the back of the class room. You never know. He was probably nervous because everyone was looking at the new guy. I said not trying to sound  
/mean.

In my head I couldn't stop thinking about the new guy. He looked at me. He locked eyes with me. What's wrong with Amy, thinking every guy wants her. Don't get me wrong I love my best friend. But sometimes I don't like that she acts like the whole world  
/revolves around her. But maybe the new guy might like her too. She's beautiful, outgoing, funny, and such a confident person. Something I don't have. I really should stop putting myself down.

We arrived at school. I parked my car where I usually park it. We meet up with Jacky, who was with her squad. "Hey Jacky!" Amy said in a loud voice. "Amy, for once in your life stop screaming! I can hear you perfectly clear!" Jacky  
said annoyed as always. I laughed.


End file.
